


[3D5V]臭弟弟拳打坏哥哥

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 维吉尔有批，拳交，两穴并用，猎奇，但丁臭弟弟，不能接受不要看
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	[3D5V]臭弟弟拳打坏哥哥

维吉尔被但丁按在桌子上，脸贴着冰凉的玻璃。身后传来几下金属的撞击声。他手被钉住，向后踢腿想让但丁滚开。可这样做唯一得到的只是但丁更方便地剥下他的裤子。  
“别乱动喔，”但丁被维吉尔踩了一脚，一掌挥在他哥的屁股上，“下次打的就不是这里啦。”  
说着但丁手盖在维吉尔的女阴上，暧昧地挑衅。维吉尔牙齿磨响，回头瞪但丁。正好看到他弟弟拉开裤子，拿出来粗长的玩意儿往自己屁股上戳。  
“你在流水耶维吉尔。”但丁用前端在维吉尔的外阴上划蹭。他看起来挺得意，每个字都要踩在他哥暴躁的神经上。维吉尔被他固定着趴在桌面，屁股翘起，像个仅供他使用的玩具。但丁用屌顶他的女阴。伸手在他鼠蹊摸一把。维吉尔不满地扭动身体：“你要搞就快点。”  
“等不及的是你吧。”但丁说着手放到维吉尔屁股上，“我知道你很喜欢我啦，但我不想把你随便搞死耶。”  
他弯下身，挨着维吉尔的身子，在他耳边小声说：“至少先不要这样你说对吧，老哥？”  
维吉尔等着但丁在他身上使什么坏。然而他没想到但丁用手指插进了他身上另一个穴。“但丁！”维吉尔回头。正见但丁一根手指探进他的后穴。就在下边他的女阴红润丰满，正渗出羞耻的情液。可但丁别具一格到这事儿上了。  
“哼。”维吉尔从鼻子里发出一声嘲讽，“拿出来。”  
但丁当然没有听他的，手指更往里面伸。维吉尔后门还没被搞过，手指进去很是艰涩。但丁看着背影也能知道，他哥本来对雌伏的现况就不满，这么一下更有一种受辱的感觉。但丁又弯下身，加进第二根手指，要维吉尔的耳朵。舌头扫过软软的耳垂。水声挺响。维吉尔扭头躲开，半天又转向但丁。  
他深呼吸，叹了口气，磨着牙一字一顿：“起码别弄那里。”  
但丁手指被后穴咬紧，看出来维吉尔被他搞痛了。于是抽出手指，故意在维吉尔背上擦了几下。然后又放到维吉尔前边的女阴，摸那湿透的私处。  
“听你的。”但丁说，手指探进维吉尔前面的肉洞，然后他弯下身，屌戳进维吉尔的臀缝。  
维吉尔被撑开，感到撕裂。温热的体液从后面顺着大腿流下来。他一下噎住喉咙，发不出辱骂但丁的声音。  
但丁操他，手指在前边戏弄女穴。拨开丰润的阴唇玩里面的肉豆，又把手指捅进去模仿交合的动作。两边同时刺激让维吉尔难以忍受。他双腿颤抖，当但丁整根抽出来的时候，一只手抓住他的腰把他拽向自己，又再次重重撞进去。  
维吉尔被但丁搞过很多次，自然都是用前面的女性器官。他没想到他弟弟生出花花念头来走后门。疼的同时快感依旧不知羞耻地攀爬上他的身体。前面已经被但丁的手指插得好深，两边保持同样的频率。  
维吉尔感觉自己下身泛滥，无论前后都流出好多水，在地板上汇成令人作呕的一滩。但丁总是把他的一切都搞砸。他转过头用想到的所有刻薄话扔在但丁身上。甚至气的叽里咕噜地拿小时候的幼稚玩笑斥骂但丁。  
但丁用空着的那只手拉住他接吻，被他咬了一口。在嘴角留下一团伤口。“你不高兴我弄你后面？”但丁说着向前顶了顶。维吉尔又抽了一口气。“可是它说很开心耶，不想我走的样子。”  
“我是为你好嘛，”但丁把手指抽出来，又在维吉尔背上擦了一下，伸到维吉尔嘴巴里玩他的舌头：“你想啊，今天来不及戴套嘛，那我不能射在前面吧。如果搞出小孩了怎么办啦，我是没所谓，你肯定会不高兴啊。你这样小心眼以后肯定会叫小孩来踹我的脸。为了我们都好嘛。”  
说着他又重新摸上维吉尔的女阴：“但是我不会亏待你的啦，我会让你全部都爽到，不负所托。”  
“我没有拜托过你这种事情。”维吉尔没好气地回头骂道：“我……等一下！”  
但丁吊还插在他屁股里，手整个往前面顶。维吉尔意识到他想要干什么，差点变成魔人态来挣扎。可是但丁怎么会让他如愿啦？猎人卡在他双腿之间，把四根手指往里填。  
维吉尔张大嘴，发不出任何声音。他感觉得到，但丁四根手指进来，然后是拇指，整个手掌被他吞入，直到手腕。  
“这姿势好器官，但是感觉这样可以摸到我自己的屌耶，”但丁说着，“你看，维吉尔，我可以在你里面自慰喔！”  
说着但丁把手握成拳头，在下腹里面缓缓变化带来的刺激不断撞击维吉尔的理智。但丁的屌在他后穴里直直抵着前列腺那一点，本就已经让他头晕目眩。可前面，那只手让维吉尔产生错觉，但丁好像要把他的子宫拽出来似的——  
“我能把你的子宫拽出来喔。”但丁说道。  
维吉尔转过头，眼眶因为情动红了一圈，他满头大汗。嘴唇颤抖。摇着头。“不行。”他说道，“你不能……”  
但丁的手在里面展开，舒展着五指。触感清晰地传递过来，维吉尔站不住，被过于恐怖的感受击败。“那要我自己找一下才知道啦。”  
但丁闭上嘴，咬咬嘴唇，手又往里送一些。维吉尔吞没他一截小臂。好像真的在他体内探寻什么似的。但丁的手摸到一圈肉。维吉尔惊悚地瞪大眼睛。  
“中头彩（jackpot）咯。”但丁摸着子宫口。似乎要插进去。  
维吉尔低头看到自己下腹被撑得凸起好多。他几乎是叫出声：“但丁——拿出来，这很痛！”  
“嗯哼，不会进去的啦安心安心。”但丁说道，又用手臂在维吉尔女穴里进出，比起交合更像是摧毁他。“哇！”但丁突然顿了一下，感觉到外露的手臂被一阵热流打湿。这才发现他哥喷出尿液，和潮吹的淫水一起淋湿他的衣袖。  
“都被你弄脏了！”但丁不满地抱怨道，“我就只有这一件像样点的外套啦！这下完了这下完了，等等见到蕾蒂会被笑话的吧。”  
维吉尔早就发不出任何完整的话语，只是不断随着但丁的动作呻吟。  
每一次动作都带给维吉尔过于鲜明的冲击，半魔体质让他没那么容易被玩坏。但理智却让他难以承受。那根屌在后穴操弄。颠簸让维吉尔感觉不到自己的下身。恍惚间好像他真的已经成为但丁独属的玩具。血，尿，潮液，早已分不清什么东西在他下身混杂，泥泞一片。  
但丁玩够了，把屌和手臂都抽出来。将维吉尔跟煎饼似的翻一个面，现在他不需要禁锢他哥，对方也已经沉默地服从了。维吉尔瘫在桌子上，能听到他在喘息间喃喃但丁的名字。  
但丁把他抱起来，维吉尔变成一个巨型娃娃，只能让但丁抱着摆弄。但丁将他的下体贴在自己的屌上，让他搂住自己，骑在自己仍然硬挺的性器上。“现在才是正餐喔。”但丁说。然后扶着维吉尔的屁股，性器埋进他的花穴中。  
但丁操了维吉尔太久，把想到的花样全都玩一遍。他在操他哥哥女阴的时候也没忘了后穴，手指再一次摸进去刺激他。维吉尔跟一只发情的兔子一样丢人地尿他一身。但丁就拿这个笑话他哥，看到那张薄脸皮上满是愤怒的神色但丁就更加高兴。维吉尔搞不清楚他和但丁滚了多久床，只觉得下身酸痛麻痒。  
“很痛！”维吉尔叫道，他觉得自己的腿都快断了。更别说前后那两处。但丁大发慈悲，抽出来，竟然按着他的头埋进他头发里。用头发裹住自己的阴茎自慰。维吉尔脸按在但丁大腿上。觉得如果可以的话但丁一定会撞破他的头骨操他的脑浆子。  
但丁射了他一脑袋，顺着脖子流到背上。但丁又用他的背擦自己手上的精液。把他捞起来插进花穴颠簸。  
“不要了。”但丁又一次脸伸过来要亲维吉尔。维吉尔推拒着胞弟：“离我远点，你这愚蠢的混蛋……”  
他声音嘶哑。但丁亲不到他的脸，就去咬他的喉咙。早就在维吉尔前后两个穴里都射满。一动，就带出一滩浓厚的精液。又一次，但丁射在维吉尔的女阴里。他吹了口气，掀起自己汗湿的刘海。  
但丁把维吉尔重新放下，他哥哥前后两个穴都红肿地张开，含着满满的白浆。但丁低下头，对着维吉尔的花唇吹了一口气。维吉尔瑟缩一下，穴里淌出一点精液来。  
连腿根都被撞红了，维吉尔大概里里外外都挺疼的。“好啦，”但丁说道，“现在你充满抛瓦啦！”  
END


End file.
